Cullens vs The Wildcats
by Jade Ellizabeth
Summary: Set before Twilight.HSM/Twilight The Cullens move to Albuquerque and are starting school at East High.How will the Cullens react to the Wildcats? How will the Wildcats react to the beautiful yet anti-social Cullen family? R
1. 1: The New Kids

**A/N This is my first fanficiton. Me and my friends were talking about twilight in geography the other day, and my friend Danielle brought up High School Musical. Like usual. But what came out of her mouth was acutally a brilliant idea.  
"Wouldn't it be hilarious if the Cullens played baseball against the HSM people? It would be like, Cullens versus the Wildcats." Then we all started laughing and got really excited. What if we did write it? So today, Danielle decided she's going to write it. Except she can't write. So, since I sit beside her, she enlisted my help. She would provide me with the HSM info (I loath HSM so I know very little about it) and I would convert it into a beautiful, hilarious story. So that's what I did. And here it is. Enjoy!**

Dedicated to Danielle, Jade, Cassandra and Deanna.  
(Lmao)

* * *

Chapter One : The New Kids

They had never known a hell such as this. And they were eternally damned.

The Cullen siblings stood in the front foyer of their new school, East High. What appeared to be the entire student body and faculty had just finished welcoming them. Through song and dance.

The five of them stood flabbergasted. After striking a final pose, the school got up and went about their business as if nothing had happened.

"Please tell me that I hallucinated what just happened." Emmett said. His siblings turned to him and shook their heads. He squeezed his eyes shut, in a futile attempt to erase the past few minutes from his memory. Rosalie grabbed his hand and pulled him into the school. Alice, Jasper and Edward followed. Alice couldn't believe she hadn't seen this. Though, it wasn't so surprising. She wasn't looking into the future for any spontaneous song and dance. At least, not before now. The siblings were about to go their separate ways when Alice stopped and the rest turned to watch her. When her vision was over, she smirked.

"Have fun in English Edward." She said menacingly. He groaned.

* * *

At lunch, Edward was the last to approach the solitary cafeteria table his siblings chose.

"Whoa, Edward you look like you've been forced to eat your own foot!" Emmett exclaimed. Rosalie stared at him for his choice of words. Edward sat down.

" I wish." He said. Emmett chuckled and Rosalie smirked. Alice and Jasper were off in their own little world. "This is honestly the worst place I've ever been." Edward said.  
Just then, the cafeteria doors were flung open and group of people, led by a bronzed boy with a manically happy expression on his face, came dancing in. Edward threw his head into his hands and his siblings looked on, disgusted. They wanted to look away, but it was like a horrible, horrible traffic accident. You just couldn't look away.

The entire cafeteria, save the Cullens, got up and joined in with the musical massacre on their ears and eyes. To the Cullens horror, the bronzed boy started moving the group to their table. He started to indicate, through interpretive dance, that the Cullens were supposed to join them. The Cullens glared. A few dancers got scared and lost step but they bronzed boy kept going, getting visibly frustrated. Eventually, he gave up and ended the song. The rest of the students went back to their seats, but he stayed.

"So, you're the new kids. Welcome to East High. I'm Troy." He said, flashing a blindingly bleached smile. Rosalie looked disgusted and squinted, feigning blindness. When no one answered him, he looked a little flustered.

"So, you don't like to dance?" he asked. Rosalie snorted.

"Well spotted." She snarled sarcastically. His eyes widened and he looked genuinely frightened. He quickly regained his cool.

"Well, that's how we roll at East High. If you guys got a little stage fright, me and my sports posse can help you out." He said. His cheeriness made Edward want to gag. Emmett did gag.

"We won't be doing any dancing or singing." Rosalie said.

"I suggest you leave." Edward growled. Troy narrowed his eyes slightly and stalked away.

"This isn't over." Alice said, not to Troy, but to her siblings. Their expressions got darker, making them look more intimidating than usual.

* * *

"I hate it here!" Rosalie steamed. "Three people asked me out!" Emmett growled. "That's not the worst part; one of them SANG it to me, and the other two danced up to me, rather ungraciously might I add." She fumed. Emmett had a mixed expression of amusement and anger on his face. Edward chuckled darkly. Alice stopped walking and got a far out look on her face that was all too familiar. She groaned and put her face in her hands.

"Brace yourselves." She mumbled. She turned and her siblings followed her example. Troy was walking towards them with a group of flamboyantly dressed boys a step behind him. They weren't so much dancing as they were strutting. The Cullens were terrified they would break into a dance number. Again.

"Hey! New kids!" Troy called. The male Cullens crossed their arms, Alice put her hands on her hips and Rosalie balled her fists up in rage. "What's your deal? " he asked. "Was Hate Mart giving away free samples or what?" Edward's jaw dropped at that one. How could one person be so cheesy? "You guys think you're too good for us?" he glared at the Cullens in what was supposed to be an intimidating fashion. Emmett was struggling to hold back laughter. His amusement was getting Jasper amused which got the rest of them biting their cheeks in an attempt to stay serious.

" We don't think anything. Well, actually, we do think you're ridiculous" Rosalie said. Troy narrowed his eyes and the boys standing behind him gasped. One of them, a blonde boy with a pink sweater vest and a sequined hat to match , said, "Oh no she didn't!"

That was the last straw. Emmett let out a boom of laughter and that was all it took to have them rolling on the ground, laughing hysterically. Troy rolled his eyes and waited for them to compose themselves so he could get to the point. When several minutes had passed and they were still on the ground he had enough.

"Just watch your backs." He said, before him and his friends stalked off. His comment only made them laugh harder.

A while later, when they had held back their laughter enough to get up and drive away, Alice had another vision. She giggled when it was over.

"Oh boy, I can't wait for school." She said. She had a wicked smile on. The rest of the family was worried.

"Alice stop blocking your though." Edward said. She shook her head.

"It will be so much better if it's a surprise." She said. Edward growled. She smiled wider.

"Well, if Alice is excited, it can't be that bad. Can it?" Emmett said. The silence that met him was all the answer he needed.

**So what do you think? REVIEW!!**


	2. 2: There's Something in the Water

**A/N Thanks for the reviews :) You guys rock. Here's chapter two!**

**Oh, and I'm posting a bonus chapter two.  
Danielle wanted to write chapter two, so I'm posting both.  
The Real chapter two and Chapter Two - Danielle Style  
Stay tuned for it :)**

Chapter Two: There's Something in the Water

"Tell me again WHY we moved to Albuquerque." Rosalie shouted when she entered the house. Esme appeared.

"What's wrong dear?" she asked. Rosalie let out a loud, humorless laugh.

"What ISN'T wrong?" she screeched. Esme's hands went to her ears.

"No need to yell Rosalie. Please tell me what happened." Esme said. She looked very concerned. Rosalie stomped into the living room and threw herself dramatically into a chair. Esme went in after her and sat on the couch facing her.

"They were singing, Mom. And dancing. It was like walking into a freaking musical!" she ranted. "I'm never going back!" Emmett appeared by her side and massaged her shoulders consolingly. Esme looked stunned.

"They were singing and dancing?" she repeated. Emmett nodded.

"It was awful." He said. Esme was very confused.

"So, please Mom, tell me why we're in Albuquerque." She sneered.

"Don't take that tone with your mother Rosalie." Carlisle had walked in the door. "We moved to Albuquerque because your mother and I thought it would be a nice change. Even though we had to come during the cloudiest year Albuquerque's ever seen, it's still different than where we usually live." He said. "Now, why all this sudden hostility for New Mexico?" he asked. Rosalie snorted and ran upstairs, Emmett on her heels. Carlisle looked to Esme. She smiled warmly.

"The kids learned a thing or two about theatre education today." She explained. Carlisle raised an eyebrow. Esme got up and pulled him by the hand to the kitchen where she explained what Rosalie had told her.

Once the others had vacated, Alice and Jasper went into the living room. Jasper sat on the couch and pulled Alice into his lap. She entwined her hands in his and stared into his eyes. He smiled.

"So, what's going on tomorrow?" he asked. Alice smiled hugely and shook her head.

"Sorry Jazz. I _really_ want this to be a surprise. Besides, who knows who's listening in." she said. He shrugged and kissed her on the cheek. He pulled her to his chest and wrapped his arms around her.

Edward was upstairs, listening to his music in an attempt to drown out the disgusting romanticizing going on around the house.

* * *

Sooner than the youngest Cullens would have liked, it was time for school. They piled into the Volvo and drove as slowly as they could to East high.

Alice was bouncing in her seat the whole way there. Her smile grew more and more pronounced the closer they got. Her siblings were getting more and more uncomfortable. Edward pulled into a parking space as far away from the school as possible. Alice threw herself out of the car and was practically jumping up and down in excitement.

"Alice, calm down!" Emmett said. Alice regained her composure and stopped bouncing, but her smile was still big as ever. The five walked up to the school. Edward and Emmett opened the front door and peered in warily. They walked in slowly and cautiously, like something was going to jump out at them at any minute. The likeliness that that would happen was actually quite good, but it amused Alice to watch. She giggled at them every time they stuck their head around a corner.

"You guys are absurd." Alice said. She sped up and walked away from them. Edward and Emmett looked at each other and started walking normally. Soon, Emmett left Edward, leaving him on his own. He felt very vulnerable, a feat not easily achieved. He silently cursed Alice for making him so nervous. He stepped warily into his classroom and sat himself in the back, as far away from everyone else. He wasn't sure if he was imagining it or not, but the work at this school seemed to be much easier and dumbed down than at the other schools he had attended. He was probably just paranoid.

The first two periods passed harmlessly enough, but Edward hadn't let his guard down. He was having a hard time blocking out the thoughts of the student body; their thoughts sounded much louder than a normal persons, and much cheerier too. He began to wonder what was wrong with these people. Maybe there was something in the water. He was almost thankful that he didn't have to drink. Like all his other classes, Edward was seated in the back for this one. As he sat and pretend to listen to the teacher, he noticed a pink clad blonde girl staring at him. He was used to the stares, but the manic look everyone seemed to have in their eyes freaked him out. This girl almost looked psychotic. When she realized he was looking at her, she flashed a white smile and waved. Her teeth looked fake, as did her nose. He averted his eyes and ignored her wave. He wrinkled his nose in disgust at her thoughts. They weren't graphic, they were surprisingly PG, but they were grossly romantic. He wanted to vomit.

Lunch finally arrived and the Cullens were convened at their table. Alice still had a huge smile on her face. Jasper looked surprisingly calm, but Edward caught the amusement dancing in his eyes. Alice had told him what was going to happen. Jasper was currently translating the Pledge of Allegiance into Turkish sign language. Edward scowled at the table. Emmett was fidgeting and looked very nervous, in contrast to Rosalie who looked murderous.

Alice's head snapped up and she stared at the cafeteria doors.

"Oh no." Emmett said. "This is it, isn't it?" Alice merely grinned her wicked grin. The Cullens stared at the doors in sick anticipation. The doors, like yesterday, were flung open. The blonde who eyed Edward walked in, followed by a girl with dark skin and dark hair and the blonde boy with the sequined hat who was in the group that confronted the Cullens after school yesterday. The blonde girl was speaking in a condescending and irritating voice.

"Don't be stupid Ryan. No one can resist my charms." She was walking towards the Cullen table. She stopped by the edge and faced the Cullens, flanked by the dark haired girl, who looked like she wanted to be anywhere but here and the blonde boy who looked anxious and was shifting his weight from foot to foot, like he was getting ready to bolt. The blonde looked at each of the Cullens and as her gaze flickered to each; her smile began to look more and more fixed. She stopped at Edward and when she spoke she addressed only him.

"You're Edward, right? You're in my English class." She said. He nodded curtly. "I'm Sharpay Evans, as you know." Edward didn't, but he didn't bother pointing that out. "I hear you don't like to sing." Edward shook his head, his gaze flickering to Alice, who looked like she was about to burst. "Well, maybe I can help you out. I'm sort of the best singer in the school," she gloated.

"No thank you." Edward said, with forced politeness. Sharpay got a menacing look in her eye, but her smile never faltered.

"Oh well, if you need _anything_, come find me. I shouldn't be that hard to locate, I tend to stand out in a crowd." She said. Her eyes flickered to the other Cullens who were all staring at her. "Who are your friends?" she said her voice going up an octave.

"These are my siblings. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie." He said, not bothering to say more than he was forced to. Sharpay nodded. Rosalie was staring daggers at her and Sharpay looked a little frightened, however, did not back off. It seemed Rosalie had found someone as tenacious as she. She didn't like it.

"Well, who are _your_ friends?" Rosalie sneered condescendingly. Sharpay looked annoyed at Rosalie's rudeness.

"This is my brother Ryan and this is Gabriella." She said. Gabriella gave a little wave and Ryan nodded.

"Sharpay, let's go." Gabriella said under her breath. Had they not been vampires, the Cullens wouldn't have caught it.

"Fine. Well it's been nice chatting. And Edward. Call me." She said, throwing a pink piece of paper onto his untouched tray of food. She headed towards the cafeteria doors with Ryan on her heels. Gabriella left to go join Troy at his table. From what Edward deciphered from Gabriella's thoughts, they were a couple. The Cullens could still hear Sharpay's stomps in the hall. She was ranting to Ryan about how conceited and rude they were. And, like it was a normal everyday thing, she started belting out an angry song. Through song, she ranted about how awful the Cullens were, except for Edward. She expressed that she thought he belonged in the wrong family. She also stated that she didn't care how horrible his family was, or how distant he seemed because inevitably "He will be mine!"

Edward groaned and laid his head on the table. His siblings had erupted in hysterical laughter. Edward grabbed his tray, dumped it and stalked out of the cafeteria, leaving his family in stitches.

"Oh Alice. Thank you." Emmett said, wiping imaginary tears from his eyes. Alice smiled.

"Don't thank me. Thank Edward and, how did Sharpay put it? Oh yes, 'His fabulous hotness'." Alice said, smirking. Emmett chuckled. Rosalie smiled, but she still looked irritated at Sharpay. Alice knew Rosalie and she wouldn't let this go. Alice froze for a moment and it was confirmed. Rosalie definitely wasn't letting this go.

**Reviewwwwwww :)**


	3. Bonus! Chapter Two: Danielle Style

**A/N Well here it is!  
Please keep in mind, this is NOT the real chapter two. It's an alternate version, through Danielle's twisted and hilarious point of view.  
Simply for fun, and to placate Danielle.  
ENJOY!  
And review, it would tickle Danielle pink xD**

Chapter 2: Danielle Style

It was a long ride home for Alice. All her siblings nagging her on what she had seen in her vision. She got so angry with Bella that she refused to give her a ride home and made her walk alone. Edward, being the nice boyfriend he is, was also mad at Bella because when Troy and the rest of the East High student body distracted him at lunch, she ate his eggplant when he wasn't looking. Nothing comes between Edward and his eggplants. Especially ever since that day he won first place at the county fair for best eggplant.

They pulled up in the driveway to find Bella already there. Alice and Edward got out of the Porsche.

"How did you get here so fast?" Alice asked.

"Angela saw me walking home alone and offered to give me a ride home on her new Nimbus 2001 broom.", Bella replied. "That broom has some serious speed."

Alice laughed and walked into the house.

"So Edward. Are you still mad at me for the whole eggplant thing?"

"Nah. I have a ton inside. Want to go inside and eat some?"

"Sure."

They walked inside the house and there they were greeted by Carlisle. All of a sudden Bella's cell phone rang.

"What the heck!" Bella screeched. "Who changed my ring tone to _Getcha Head in the Game_?!"

"It was probably that Ryan Evans guy." Edward sighed. "I saw holding a purse during lunch, which I assumed was his, but everything makes more sense when knowing that it's yours."

Bella laughed.

"Don't be mean Edward. Although a little strange, those wildcats are pretty nice."

Bella answered her phone. It was Jacob.

"Bella I have no idea what's going on but these people who claim to be your friends just showed up at my door, sang a song, and ran away.

"Can you describe them?"

"Yeah. One guy was rather orange looking, was wearing a blue t-shirt, capris, and flip-flops. The other guy was wearing a pink shirt, blue pants, and a hat and there was this other girl who was blonde, and wearing a red shirt, gold pants and sunglasses.

"Good Lord", Bella said. "Yeah I know them. That's Troy, Sharpay and Ryan. There from my new school."

"Oh Thank God. I thought I was being stalked." Jacob said in relief.

He hung up.

Alice noticed a chain around Bella's neck.

"Hey what's that?" she asked.

Edward pulled the chain off. There was a "T" shape on it. Edward was furious.

"'T' as in TROY?!"

"Why uhm…yes. It was a welcome present from Troy. He gives them to all the girls…and boys for that matter. Didn't you get one?" she asked.

"No and he better keep his orange hands away from you! I love you Bella, and I don't want to loose you."

"Ha Ha." Bella laughed. "Troy has a girlfriend. And a lot of girls that want to be his girlfriend. Especially this girl Danielle I met who would be so much better for him then that Gabriella girl. Do you honestly think I'd pick a pumpkin over a bloodsucker?" she questioned jokingly.

"I sure hope not." said Edward.

It was late at night. Everyone was in the living room eating eggplant and watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Just before Buffy slayed the vampire, there was a knock at the door. Edward got up to get it. It was Sharpay Evans.

"Hey Edward!" she said with a large smile on her face, while twirling a piece of her hair.

"Oh, it's you. I'll get Bella…"

"Oh no. It's not her I wanted to see, its you." she said.

"Why?" Edward asked.

"Because…you see I have stared in 19 musicals at East High. And seeing how dramatic you were in the cafeteria earlier today made me think that you and I should maybe…you know, sing a duet in the spring musical. Auditions are tomorrow at 3pm.", she explained and handed Edward a music sheet titled "You are the Music in Me"

Edward stared at her in shock, and then burst out into uncontrollable laughter.

"You Wildcats are really something. Look Sharpay, singing really isn't my thing."

"It could be…our thing?"

"Wow. Big time out on that one. I've got an our thing and it's with Bella."

Bella overheard her name and got up to see what was going on.

"Is everything okay? Oh hi Sharpay." Bella said.

"No it is not. Sharpay, there is no way that I will ever sing with you, or even speak to you again." Edward said, still laughing inside.

Sharpay gasped her girly gasp, complained a bit and stomped away.

"What was that all about?" Bella asked.

"Trust me. You don't want to know." he said. "We are really in for something new at East High."

Then he kissed Bella on the head and they went back into the living room to finish watching Buffy.


	4. 3: Tenacity & Challenges

**A/N Thanks for the reviews :) Every one is like a little ball of chocolate that I just gobble up.  
Also, thanks for your suggestions. They've given me great ideas.**

Okay, to get the next BONUS chapter, by Danielle, you have to review!  
So, review and I'll send you it :)  
Enjoy!  


Chapter 3: Tenacity & Challenges

_Previously:  
__"Oh Alice. Thank you." Emmett said, wiping imaginary tears from his eyes. Alice smiled._

"_Don't thank me. Thank Edward and, how did Sharpay put it? Oh yes, 'His fabulous hotness'." Alice said, smirking. Emmett chuckled. Rosalie smiled, but she still looked irritated at Sharpay. Alice knew Rosalie and she wouldn't let this go. Alice froze for a moment and it was confirmed. Rosalie definitely wasn't letting this go._

* * *

A couple days had passed since Sharpay's little performance at lunch. Not much had happened since then, the students of East High, or the Wildcats as they liked to refer to themselves as, sang at danced, while the Cullens sat by and watch in horror. Most of them anyway. Alice was looking like she was starting to enjoy their performances.

On the Friday of that week, it was announced that there would be auditions for the winter musical after school and all next week. The school was buzzing.

The Cullens, of course, were not auditioning, to the shock of the school. Rosalie was putting her books away in her locker when Sharpay passed her, Ryan in tow.

"There's Rosalie Hale," she stage whispered, "I bet the reason she doesn't sing is because she can't. She probably can't dance either. Not that she'd stand a chance against me even if she could. Besides, looks obviously play a part, and she pales in comparison to me. I mean, look at her! She has NO colour!" Rosalie's head snapped up. Who the hell did this Sharpay girl think she was? Rosalie wouldn't let her get away with this. She couldn't.

"I'd rather have no colour than that fake spray on tan, Sharpie," Rose called. Sharpay turned around to glare at Rosalie. Rosalie waited for Sharpay to reply.

"I am all natural bronzed beauty thank you very much," Sharpay replied.

"All natural? Your botched nose job begs to differ," Rosalie snapped back. Sharpay's eyes widened and her hand went unconsciously to her nose. She quickly recovered.

"Well, at least I have TALENT. Something you desperately lack, "Sharpay shrieked. Rosalie's eyes narrowed and her hands balled up.

"You think I lack talent?" her voice came out in a deadly whisper more frightening than a shout would have been, "I have plenty of talent. I have more talent than you could ever sell your soul to have." It was true. The only way Sharpay's musical skills could surpass Rosalie's would be if Sharpay herself was a vampire.

"I'm so sure. If you're so talented, why aren't you auditioning for the winter musical?" Sharpay sneered. Rosalie's eyes flashed with rage, "In fact, Rosalie, I challenge you to audition with me. We'll see who the talented one is." Sharpay sounded very smug. Rosalie got a maniacal smile on her face. Her eyes were still burning.

"You're on Sharpay." Rosalie said. She started off towards the auditorium, where the auditions were being held. Sharpay and the hallway of people who had witnessed their exchanged followed her. Rosalie walk had turned into a strut, with her right hand on her hip and her left swinging beside her. Sharpay had to jog to keep up with her. Once they reached the auditorium, Rosalie threw both doors open and proceeded down the stairs without breaking her pace. She walked all the way down and stood in front of the judges table. She crossed her arms and didn't say a word. In the back corner of the auditorium, her siblings were sitting to witness what was about to go down.

"I'll go first Rosalie. I know you're nervous." Sharpay said. Rosalie snorted and rolled her eyes. Sharpay gave her name and song choice to the judges. She belted out the song, and when she finished the Wildcats who came to watch gave her a standing ovation. Rosalie sighed.

"My turn?" she asked. She didn't wait for an answer and gave her name and song choice to the judges. She waited a moment to build up anticipation and then started singing. It was the most beautiful sound any of the humans in the room had ever heard. The room was filled with gasps and dropping jaws. When Rosalie finished, the teacher, Mrs. Darbus, was the only one to stand and applaud Rosalie.

"That was BEAUTIFUL. You must be the lead!" she cried, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief.

"Thank you. I can't wait to rehearse." Rosalie said. Even her siblings gasped at this.

"WHAT?! You call that singing? It was awful! I'M ALWAYS THE LEAD!" Sharpay cried, "This isn't fair!" Sharpay took the books someone was holding and threw them into the air and ran out of the auditorium. There was a short pause after her outburst, and then loud laughter. Rosalie smirked at a job well done and went to join her family.

"Good job Rose," Alice said, "You're really going to be in the musical?"

"Like you didn't know what I was going to do," Rosalie said, "Yes I am. It's time Sharpie was put in her place." Emmett snorted.

"Sharpie?" he said. Rosalie smiled and entwined her fingers with his. "Well, this is going to be an interesting year." He said. Alice laughed.

"You have no idea." She said. Catastrophe rang out in every syllable. Edward groaned.

"You know, for someone who loves music so much, you really hate this Edward." Emmett said. Edward let out a humorless laugh.

"I like good music. Not musicals. Never musicals." He said. Emmett chuckled.

"We are so watching Grease tonight." Emmett threatened. Edward glared at him.

As the Cullens approached their car, Troy was walking towards them, accompanied by a boy with hair so large it probably had it's own orbit. Emmett groaned.

"I thought we got rid of this kid." He complained. Troy crossed his arms when he got to the Cullens.

"You've got some nice pipes Rosalie," he complimented. Rosalie forced a smile while Edward and Jasper snickered. "My buddy Chad and I thought since you guys are being less freaky, we'd invite you guys to play baseball with us."

"Baseball?" Emmett looked interested. Edward kicked him discreetly.

"No thanks." Edward said coldly. Troy narrowed his eyes.

"Don't you play?" he asked. Edward narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. They stood in almost identical positions.

"Of course we play. We just don't play against amateurs." Edward replied. Troy's friend looked outraged.

"Amateurs?! We've got one of the best baseball teams in the state!" he cried. Troy held his hand out at his friend in a gesture to make him calm down.

"Relax Chad. I've got this," he said, "So, you think you're better than us? How about we have a little game?" he said. Edward spoke without thinking.

"You're on." He said, "My family against your whole team. Next Friday. Rain or shine. No exceptions."

"Deal." Troy said holding his hand out for Edward to shake. Edward ignored it. Troy pulled his hand back and marched off, Chad following after giving the Cullens a final glare. Rosalie let out an exasperated gasp.

"Edward! What have you done? We're going to show up their baseball team. How will that make them look?" she said, in mock annoyance. She smirked. Edward smirked. Alice spaced out.

"This is going to be great." She said, rubbing her hands together.

**Revieww ! :)**

* * *


	5. 4: His Weakness

****

I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for my extended absense.  
I've been really busy and I kept forgetting to write. I'm sorry!  
Well, hopefully this makes up for it. It's not funny (atleast not to me) but it is a very important chapter. If you like drama, I suspect you'll enjoy this chapter.  
Unfortunately, Danielle will no longer be writing chapters.Sorry.  
Well, read on and please forgive me for the long wait.

I'd love lots of feedback too.  
I thrive on it.  
I also appreciate your suggestions. They really are helpful.

* * *

_Ever...  
Get the feeling that you're never  
All alone and I remember now  
At the top of my lungs, in my arms she dies  
She dies  
- Ghost of You, My Chemical Romance_

_**Previously:**_

_  
__"Edward! What have you done? We're going to show up their baseball team. How will that make them look?" she said, in mock annoyance. She smirked. Edward smirked. Alice spaced out._

_"This is going to be great." She said, rubbing her hands together._

The whole of the next week, the Wildcats could be seen on the baseball diamond. The amount of time they spent singing was about equal to the time they spent actually practicing. They were often joined by many adoring spectators who were always more than happy to join in on the singing and dancing.

The Cullens spent no time practicing whatsoever. They would have scrimmaged against each other, had the weather allowed it. But they were in Albuquerque now.

So they used their time to watch, in amusement and horror, the practicing of the Wildcats. They were awful, even for humans. It was really unfortunate that they had made this bet. The Cullens had no intention of taking it easy on them. They would not, of course, play to their full abilities, but they would be playing better than major leaguers.

The Wildcats had no inkling of what they had coming. They thought the Cullens would be inept. Sure, the guys were well-muscled, but they were so pale that it was universally and falsely acknowledged that their muscles were just hollow, hereditary shells. These rumors were really only fabricated to disguise the jealousy and inexplicable fear the Cullens inspired.

The day before the game, Jasper was sitting in history class, staring at the wall. He loved history more than any class that high school offered, but after a few decades of the same lessons, it became monotonous.

He was broken away from his stupor by the loud knock on the door. It wasn't loud to human ears, but to Jasper, the sound was deafening. He looked up to see the girl he recognized as Gabriella walk in with a book in her hands. She handed it to the teacher and gave a brief explanation about what her purpose with the book was. Jasper hardly heard any of this however because he was frozen rigid in his seat. When Gabriella walked in she had been holding her breath. As soon as she exhaled, Jasper caught her scent. To him, most humans smelled the same, but hers was just so much more delicious. It was achingly sweet, like cherries and lilacs. Venom flowed to his mouth and he immediately halted breathing. His mind was going so fast; he had no idea what to do. He had to have her.

There was nothing he wanted more than to puncture the thin skin of her neck and let her blood flow into his mouth and into his system. What was he waiting for? There was nothing to stop him.

Jasper had half risen out of his seat when he heard a quiet noise. It sounded like a sob and a sigh. He sank back down.

He was wrong. Alice was stopping him.

There was no way he could disappoint her like this. Had he given himself over to his senses, he would have a room full of witnesses that would have had to have been eliminated. His family would have had to pack up and leave. Alice and the rest of his family worked so hard to help him. He would let them all down.

Alice was worried.

Jasper looked around and saw that much time had passed while he deliberated with himself. Gabriella was gone and when he took a breath, her scent was no longer on the air, it was only a feeling on the back of his tongue, a fresh memory.

He raised his hand and asked to be excused. He took the hall pass that was handed to him and fled the room. He could faintly smell Gabriella and headed in the opposite direction of her scent. His brisk walking was interrupted when a black and white blur hurdled into him.

"I was so worried." Alice breathed. Jasper held her tightly and kissed the top of her head. "I saw your face after you had done it. You were in so much pain." Jasper could feel her anguish. He sent waves of calm at her and held her.

"I couldn't disappoint you like that Alice," he said. Alice pulled back and smiled up at him.

"You should get back to class. Your teacher is going to give you detention if you don't." she said. Jasper nodded. He pulled her up for a kiss. She smiled and danced away. Jasper went back to class.

He had lots on his mind as the lesson went on.

Why hadn't he noticed Gabriella's scent before? She had been reasonably close to him in the cafeteria that one day in the cafeteria. He supposed he was too distracted by the ridiculousness of Sharpay and by Edward's mortification. It was also difficult to differentiate the smells of humans with so many in the same room. In the class room it was easier, with only 30 or so other mammals, but in the cafeteria there were hundreds. It was no surprise he hadn't picked up Gabriella's scent.

What would he do now? He had smelled Gabriella, so he would be a lot more attuned to her scent. He would have to avoid her at all costs. Alice could help with that. He worried that he wouldn't be able to. What if they crossed paths again? What if they were alone? Would he be able to control himself?

Jasper would just have to trust himself.

When the end of the day rolled around, Jasper met his siblings at the silver Volvo, like everyday. Edward cast him a subtle sympathetic look. Jasper glared. He didn't want Edward's sympathy. He climbed into the backseat and Alice slid in next to him. Edward was about to pull out of the parking lot, when Alice went rigid.

"Jasper, you forgot your book. You were very upset when we got home." She said, explaining her vision. "We'll wait." Jasper nodded and went back into the school to retrieve his book, a collection of Shakespearean tragedies. True, he probably had them memorized by now, but he needed to read. It was therapeutic.

He made it to his locker and retrieved the book. He heard footsteps coming down the deserted hall. He closed the door and his worst nightmare was walking towards him in the form of Gabriella.

The central air conditioning system that was all around the school blew her tantalizing scent in his direction. Jasper was stunned.

His superior hearing let him know that Gabriella was the only human in the vicinity.

His superior sight let him know that Gabriella had seen him.

His superior knowledge of the feelings of others let him know that she was frightened by whatever she saw on Jasper's face. It also told him she was too proud to turn and run.

His superior speed let him grab Gabriella and take her in to an empty classroom with him before she had time to register he had moved.

His superior strength prevented her from struggling away.

No matter how superior he was to Gabriella, it was his weakness that killed her.

Without thinking, he had snapped her neck and broken the fragile flesh of her neck. Her impossibly warm blood flowed into his mouth. The delectable liquid tasted of cherries and lilacs, like he had thought, but also of guilt, sorrow and shame. As soon as he had drained the girl of all her blood, he sank to the floor and clutched his hair in his hand.  
He let out a sob as his siblings silently burst into the room. Alice flew to his side and held him. She was aching with sorrow for him. Rosalie was furious. Emmett was worried and desperate to take action. Edward was sympathetic and also contemplating what they would do.

Jasper was racked with grief. He let his whole family down. He let Alice down. His crimson eyes surveyed the faces in the room.

What had he done?

_If I fall...  
If I fall...  
Down.  
-Ghost of You, My Chemical Romance_

* * *

**Review :)**


	6. 5: Swing What Way?

**Two chapters in one day!  
This is really just a filler.  
I don't think it's that good. But it had to be posted.**

**Feeeeeeeedback :)**

**Oh, I keep meaning to put this up:**

**DISCLAIMER! :  
I ,sadly, do not own Twilight or, thankfully, High School Musical.**

* * *

_At first, when I see you cry  
it makes me smile,  
yeah it makes me smile_

_At worst, I feel bad for a while  
but then I just smile  
I go ahead and smile  
-Smile, Lily Allen_

Alice brought Jasper out of the classroom. Emmett lifted the body in his arms and ran out to the car. He stealthily stuck her in the trunk and went into the backseat, Rosalie on his heels. She was fuming. How could Jasper do this? The family would have to get up and leave, again, because of him. Why couldn't he control himself? He was so selfish.

Edward stalled in the class to tidy up. No blood had been spilt, but the room was a little messy. After he tidied it up, he left and joined his family in the car. Emmett and Rosalie were the only ones there. Edward deciphered from the two remaining sibling's thoughts that Jasper and Alice went for a run. They drove home in silence. Edward didn't have to be a mind reader to know that they were all thinking the same thing.

What would happen next?

Well, first they'd have to get rid of the girl's body. Then there would be a long talk with Carlisle and Esme. Then they would leave.

Edward sighed. He was looking forward to the baseball game. Rosalie huffed in annoyance. Emmett squeezed her hand. She gave him a small smile.

They pulled up to their large house. Emmett and Rosalie went upstairs while Edward explained to Esme what happened. She was shocked and worried for Jasper. Edward called Carlisle and explained, then left to bury Gabriella. He found a deserted area of desert. His speed and strength allowed him to dig a hole impossibly deep. He dropped the body, which was now inside a black trash bag, into the hole and filled it up. He did his best to make the earth look undisturbed and returned home.

All hell had broken lose while he was gone. Rosalie was throwing a fit.

"I don't want to leave! I have obligations! I'm the star in the winter musical!" she protested, "Nobody will suspect us! Edward got rid of the body, nobody will ever find it. Even if they did, they have no reason to accuse of anything."

"Rosalie, we can't take any chances." Carlisle said calmly. Rosalie roared in rage.

"NO!" she screamed.

"Carlisle, darling, maybe she's right. Maybe we don't have to leave." Esme said quietly.  
They all stared in shock. Esme wasn't one to risk something like this, but her love for her family and her need to have peace won over her timid side. Carlisle looked deep in thought.

"I need to think about it." He finally said. He reached for Esme's hand and brought her upstairs to his study.

Jasper was sitting on the couch, his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. Alice was rubbing his back consolingly.

Edward walked over and put his hand on Jasper's shoulder. Edward gave him a look that said, "You messed up, but it's okay. We all support you." Jasper returned his look with the tiniest hint of a smile.

At around 11 pm, Carlisle called a family meeting in the dining room. They all sat and waited for Carlisle to begin.

"I've thought about it. I think Rosalie might be right. We could stay and try to keep living normally." He said, "But really, I think it is up to Jasper. It was his mistake and I only think it's right that he decides how he's going to fix it." He said, looking at Jasper. Jasper nodded gravely. He thought for several minutes, weighing the options and possible repercussions. Finally, he spoke.

"Who wants to stay?" he asked. Six arms went at different paces into the air. "Then we stay." He said. He wanted nothing more than the happiness of his family.

The time to go to school rolled around and the five youngest Cullens left.

The air was thick with hysteria.

News of Gabriella's disappearance spread like wild fire. She had only been gone for seventeen hours, give or take, and the whole school was panicked. She hadn't come home from school yesterday and nobody had heard from her. Though their panic was justified, they didn't know that and all appeared to be overreacting. Any songs they sang were fast paces and worried. It was irritating. Jasper was on edge all day.

At lunch, Troy approached the Cullens.

"You've probably heard Gabriella is missing," he said. His eyes were red rimmed and puffy. His makeup was ruined. " We've decided that Gabriella would have wanted us to go on with the game. So, like you said, rain or shine, we'll see you on the diamond 3 o'clock sharp." With that, he turned on his heel and walked away. The Cullens could hear his sniffles and eventually his sobs.

"I almost feel bad for him." Emmett said. The other Cullens nodded. "I still can't wait to whip them though!" he said with an evil grin. He held his hand up to Edward, who high fived him.

At 3 o'clock, the Cullens were assembled at the baseball diamond. They didn't bother wearing baseball clothing, only garments appropriate for outdoor play.

The Wildcats approached decked out in their baseball uniforms. They walked in a very choreographed V, with Troy in the front. The Cullens made various noises of revulsion.

The Wildcats stopped once they were in front of the Cullens. Troy crossed his arms and attempted to look bigger in comparison to Emmett, who had moved in front to face off with him.

"Are you ready for this?" Troy whispered. Emmett struggled to keep a straight face.

"Ready to whip you? Yeah. I'm prepared." He said. Edward rolled his eyes as his brother's cheesy reply.

"Then let's do it." Troy cried, throwing his hands into the air. The Wildcats cheered. Emmett looked disgusted.

"Dude, I don't swing that way." He boomed. The cheering ceased and Troy looked confused.

"Swing what way?" he asked. Emmett looked at him like he was an idiot. It was a well deserved look.

"I meant I'm not gay." He said. The Wildcats gasped.

"I am NOT gay." Troy cried. Emmett smirked.

"Sure you aren't." Emmett said.

"He has a girlfriend, how can he be gay?" Ryan piped up in a voice that implied he thought he got Emmett.

"Do you have a girlfriend, sequin boy?" Emmett jeered. The Cullens chuckled and Ryan looked flustered.

"Okay, I think we're forgetting the point of why we're here." Alice piped up. "We're here to play ball, so let's everyone shut up and play."

"Fine. We'll be up to bat first." Troy said. The motioned for the Wildcats to follow him and they assembled on the field. The Cullens ran out to their positions. Alice was pitching, Edward was in outfield, Rosalie and Emmett hovered around the bases and Jasper was catching. The Wildcats were assembled in a line, waiting. Emmett broke the silence.

"Batter up!"

**What do you think?  
I don't think it's my best chapter.  
Review :)**


	7. 6: Aubergine

**Wow. I got my first flames for the last two chapters.  
Well.  
I like to play with fire.**

**Anyhoo, I would have had this up wayyy earlier, but I was busy filming some stuff for a contest thing my friends and I are entering.  
So here. It's ALOT more lighthearted than the last two chapters, which I apologize for.  
They were too dark. :)  
And for the last time.  
BELLA WILL NOT BE IN THE STORY UNTIL THE EPILOGUE.  
SO LEAVE ME ALONE ABOUT IT.  
Thank you. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or High School Musical.**

* * *

_I really love your hairdo  
__Yeah,  
I'm glad you like mine too.  
-Bohemian Like You, The Dandy Warhols_

Chapter 6

_Previously:  
Emmett broke the silence._Troy was first to bat for the Wildcats. He swung the bat around like he was fighting off bees.

"Batter up!"

"Bugs giving you trouble Troy?" Jasper laughed. Troy glared at him. He took his place and stuck out his butt and swung his bat over his shoulder. Alice was leaning with her hands on her legs to support her as she laughed her head off.

"Can we please be serious and start the game?" Ryan called from the dug out. Alice recovered and stood very still, holding the ball in both hands low at her side. Troy waited for her to throw it. Before he could even blink, she had flicked out her wrist and the ball smacked into Jasper's glove. All the eyes of the Wildcat's went wide.

"What the basketball was that?!" Troy cried.

"Shut up and get on with it!" Emmett cried from second base. Alice threw the ball again and once again it hit Jasper's glove. Troy swung a few seconds after. He looked frustrated. Jasper threw it back to Alice. This time, she made a huge show of winding up and throwing the ball as hard as she could without giving herself away. Troy swung pathetically.

"YOU'RE OUT!" the umpire shouted. The umpire was the one that the team usually used for home games. He had agreed to help out with this game. The rest of the Wildcats had as much success as Troy did. So the Cullen's turn came up fast. Rosalie was first to bat. Chad was pitching for the Wildcats. He threw the ball and with a loud crack, Rosalie hit the ball out of the field. She flitted around the bases and arrived back at home plate where she received high fives from her family. The Wildcats stared with their jaws dropped. The rest of the Cullens easily scored homeruns. The Wildcats were shocked. How could the weird pale new kids be so good?

After their show in the first inning, the Cullens turned it down a little, allowing the Wildcats to score some homeruns, but never letting them catch up. They also allowed themselves to get out occasionally. It was key to not seem too godly.

So, when the bottom of the last inning came around, it was no surprise that the Cullens were leading. By a lot. The final score was 23-7.

The Wildcats trudged away from the field, crestfallen and more disappointed than they had been all day.

"Wow. Troy looks sadder now than he did when he found out Gabriella was missing." Emmett commented. The rest nodded in agreement.

"Well, job well done everybody. It was an amazing feat we just pulled off here." Edward said with heavy sarcasm. Rosalie smirked.

The weekend passed without incident and all too soon, the Cullens had to return to the home of the Wildcats. Like a bad soap opera, everyone had moved onto new problems and seemed to have forgotten completely about Gabriella.

Alice was skipping off to her next class, her favourite, Home Economics. She was very into everything involved in the course. Especially the sewing component. She was a slave to fashion and loved designing. Her class consisted of all girls, with one exception, Ryan. He and Alice were top in the class.

When Alice slid into her seat, she was unsurprised to see Ryan slid into the usually empty seat next to her.

"Hi Alice." He said. Alice smiled in acknowledgment.

"Hi Ryan." She replied. Ryan looked a little flustered. He fidgeted and played with a loose thread on his shirt. Alice, of course, knew the reason and was waiting patiently for him to bring it up.

"Listen. I was wondering…Would you like to be partners for our final project?" he said very fast. Alice wouldn't have been able to understand, was she not a vampire. She broke into a wide smile.

"I'd love to." She replied. Ryan looked relieved and ecstatic. Their final project was to design, sew and model a full length ball gown. They had to present it and explain the components and design of the gown. It was worth a large percent of their final mark.

"Great! I've got soo many ideas already. I'll show my sketches later. We should eat lunch together today! Do you want to model the dress or should I? What colours were you thinking? Light and flowery or dark and with mystique?" he gushed. Alice giggled lightly.

"Let's talk about it at lunch. I'll meet you at the cafeteria doors." She said. Ryan nodded and smiled. They spent the rest of the period talking all about fashion. Ryan was well learned in the subject. Alice was very excited to finally have a friend that was as enthusiastic and knowledgeable about the subject. Ryan had even said he'd love to go shopping with her. Alice usually took Rosalie, but Rosalie got impatient and grumpy and was no fun. Ryan was lots of fun.

Alice sent her plans to Edward via thoughts. She told him to tell the others not to wait up for her and to not freak out, as she saw them doing. She was allowed to have a human friend, right? Nothing would happen.

At lunch, Alice and Ryan discussed their ideas for the gown. Alice was pouring over Ryan's sketches while he prattled on about colours.

"Now, I think darker colours are more mature. He should do something navy, maybe. Or a forest green. Oh! A lovely aubergine. Oh, but if you're modeling it won't work." He was saying. Alice's head snapped up.

"Why won't aubergine work?" She said, through clenched teeth, already knowing full well why.

"Well, you can't pull off purple that nicely." He said awkwardly. Alice glared.

"Oh?" she said. Ryan was terrified.

"No, no, no." he said, trying to fix his mistake, "Of course you can. I mean it's just that a different colour, say green, would look much more flattering?" his voice went up at the end, turning the statement into a question.

"I see." She said, returning to the sketch book. She was horribly angry. So Ryan thought he knew what did and didn't work on her? She glanced down at her plum coloured shirt. She looked great in purple! What did Ryan know? She slammed the sketch book shut. "I have to go now. Let's continue talking later." She said, before stomping out of the cafeteria. She shook her head in annoyance. She crossed her arms across her chest and leaned against a locker. Ryan knew nothing about fashion. Alice knew a lot more than him. He thought he was better than her. Well, Alice would show him how very, very wrong he could be and how very, very cruel and sneaky she could be.

**Review! :)**


	8. 7: Snowflake 2

**A/N Sooooooooooooo sorry again for the wait.  
I got bored with the story, so I left it. But I had nothing to do this afternoon, so I decided to write a little.  
Then something that has been bugging me for a while finally got to me.  
So I did it.  
You'll see what I mean :)  
(If it isn't clear what I was talking about at the end, feel free to ask me)  
Don't scroll to the end to ruin the surprise either.  
I am in desperate need of ideas for this story too. Please make some suggestions!  
Well, I'm done now. READ ON!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or HSM or The Dandy Warhols.**

* * *

_Come on now sugar,  
bring it on, bring it on.  
- We used to be friends, The Dandy Warhols_

_Previously:  
Ryan knew nothing about fashion. Alice knew a lot more than him. He thought he was better than her. Well, Alice would show him how very, very wrong he could be and how very, very cruel and sneaky she could be._

Alice was still fuming when she got home. She angrily paced back and forth in her room, to the extreme annoyance of the rest of her family.

"Alice, will you PLEASE knock off the pacing? I'm going to put my head through the wall just so the insulation will block out the sound of your footsteps!" Rosalie cried, throwing her magazine onto the floor. She didn't buy magazines for the useless information they told her (She had Alice for that); she liked to compare herself to the models. It was always the perfect ego boost.

Back up stairs, Alice was tearing through her closet. She was cleansing herself the only way she knew how; by choosing her outfits for the next week. Just as she was deciding whether to wear black or green flats, she was struck with a brilliant and dangerous idea.

Her family would not like this, but it was something she had to do. She saw in a vision the outcome of her plan and she heard Edward chuckle quietly from his room. She smirked.

"Jazz?" she called. Jasper materialized beside her. "I need to go do something. It's part of my plan to get back at the imbecile, Ryan. I'll be back in about a half an hour." She kissed him on the cheek and flew out the door. She made a quick stop in the garage to discreetly grab a shovel and sped out the door.

Five minutes later, she was in the middle of a desert looking place. She searched into the future so she knew where to dig. When she had located the spot, she dug deep into the earth until she found the trash bag.

Carefully, she opened it. She recoiled at the foul smell of the decomposing body. Gabriella wasn't very pretty all pale and rotting. Alice took what she needed from her and closed the trash bag again. She refilled the hole and ran to her next destination.

This would be tricky. She looked around the house for his window. When she located it, she scaled the wall and hopped into his room. He was fast asleep underneath a magenta duvet. Alice had to try not to laugh at his blatant and flamboyant homosexuality. She placed her "gift" right near his head. She grinned evilly at her handiwork.

After a moment of silent admiration, she fled his house and was soon back at her own. Jasper met her at the door.

"I take it went well? I don't need to be an empath to know how elated you are," he commented. Alice merely smiled with a twinkle in her eyes, an indication to Jasper that her revenge was far from completed.

The next day, Alice made sure they were all at school on time. The Cullens had gotten into the habit of arriving late to avoid the daily morning song. The song was in full swing when they arrived. Alice was pleased to see that Ryan and Sharpay were not there yet.

Alice placed herself on a bench in the foyer. She had her legs crossed and her hands placed neatly on her lap. The evil smile she sported seemed to becoming a permanent fixture on her face. Her gaze was fixed on the doors. Jasper sat next to her and Edward sat on the other side. Emmett and Rosalie had decided that whatever Alice was waiting for would be sung about later in great detail so there was no real need to witness it. If they were really interested they could listen in anyway.

Alice didn't have to wait long.

Ryan came running into the school with a frightened Sharpay on his heels.

"NONE OF US ARE SAFE!" he cried. The student body halted singing and stared at him. He strode over to a perfectly table in the center of the large foyer. He climbed atop and began his important speech. "I RECEIVED A CRUEL GIFT LAST NIGHT," he cried, "Brace yourself Wildcats. This gets a little PG-13. I woke this morning with a HUMAN ARM NEXT TO MY HEAD." Gasps and screams filled the hall. Jasper turned to face Alice with shock on his face. She gave him an innocent look and shrugged.

"It'll be okay," she said, tapping her temple. He nodded and slung his arm over her shoulder.

"Quiet people!" Ryan continued, "Around the wrist of this…limb…was a silver necklace with the letter T on it." Sobs, gasps, scream and cries echoed around the foyer.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Troy was on his knees with his head facing the ceiling. It was actually a little sad.

"I handed the arm over to the police and they are running tests on it or something. But they will find the person who did this!" Ryan cried. He hesitated. "This does confirm something though. Gabriella has indeed…expired." The room was quiet. The Wildcats didn't really know how to process this. None of them had really ever known anyone who had died of unnatural causes. This was new.

Alice rose and left the foyer, followed by Edward and Jasper.

"Wow." Edward said.

The rest of the day was filled with melancholy songs and a memorial service. It was a basic memorial service, nothing special. Singing wasn't out of place there, so the only thing strange was the downhearted dance number.

The student body gradually picked up their natural pep over the next couple of days.

It wasn't long before Gabriella was a thing of the past.

The whole school was buzzing with the upcoming Winter Musical. Rosalie had been attending practices everyday after school. It didn't seem to bother her. Everyone lavished her with compliments and acknowledged that they were unworthy. It was all Rosalie could ask for.

The one person who wasn't fawning over Rosalie was Sharpay, who had been given the part of Snowflake # 2.

During one such practice, Rosalie was sitting in the chairs, observing one scene of few that she wasn't in. Sharpay sat a few seats behind her with some other weird Wildcat.

"Rosalie should get her head out of her butt and learn how to sing. She's so full of herself she might drown." Sharpay stage whispered. The girl sitting beside her let out an unattractive bark of a laugh. Rosalie threw the magazine she was reading down and stood up. She slowly turned to face Sharpay who had a smug look on her face.

"You're right Sharpay. The lead in the winter musical is a terrible singer, this coming from Snowflake # 2." Rosalie shot back. Sharpay had her mouth wide in horror.

"How dare you! You can't talk to me like that. I'm Sharpay Evans," she said. Rosalie rolled her eyes. She sat back down, bored with their little spat.

When practice was over, Rosalie rose to leave and as she was walking out, consumed with thought of herself, an orange hand flew out of nowhere and smacked her in the face. It didn't hurt, but it took her by surprise. Sharpay had tears of pain in her eyes; she obviously had not expected Rosalie to be that hard.

Rage engulfed Rosalie. Instinctively, her fist was pulled back and flew forward with slightly greater than human speed. Sharpay was knocked to the floor from the sheer force of the blow. Rosalie hadn't hit her hard enough to give her anything but a nosebleed and an incredibly headache. Rosalie smirked at the sight of Sharpay on the ground, clutching her broken, plastic nose. She'd probably be at school in the next few days with a brand new one.

Everyone would know not to mess with Rosalie Hale. Ever.

BPOV

It was with great reluctance that I agreed to move to New Mexico. I hadn't told anyone I didn't want to go, but I'm pretty sure my mom knew anyway. Phil had gotten signed for some team in Albuquerque and he was sure that he'd be sticking with this team. He'd still be traveling a lot, but it would be less so and mom would be less worried about leaving me at home.

We were moving before Christmas, and I would be starting school at East High in January after the holiday break. I was nervous, of course. East High was a huge school and it didn't sound to different from the one that I attended now. The climate sounded pretty much the same, which was good.

I loved the weather in Phoenix. I loved how the warmth from the sun wrapped around me like a security blanket. I loved the sand and the city. It was the polar opposite of the climate where my father lived, in Washington. He resided in the small town of Forks, where it rained about 360 days of the year.

I was worried about how the people at my new school would act. If they ignored me and left me alone, I would be fine. I didn't want to be noticed, in the good or the bad way. I was pretty sure I'd just blend in, eventually, I usually did. I didn't relate well to people.

Invisibility was all I could ask for.

**Kind of a lame ending, but I didn't know how to end it. Whaddya think?! :D Surprised?  
Review! I really want to know what you think of my little addition to the story :)**

* * *


	9. 8: Blue

**I'm just going to apologize in advance for ever posting a chapter really late. I can't write along a.n as I am going out this very second. So enojoy!**

* * *

_Previously:_

_I was worried about how the people at my new school would act. If they ignored me and left me alone, I would be fine. I didn't want to be noticed, in the good or the bad way. I was pretty sure I'd just blend in, eventually, I usually did. I didn't relate well to people._

Invisibility was all I could ask for.

Christmas holidays were approaching and with them the Winter Musical. The school was engulfed in Christmas cheer. They had all started dressing in only red, green, white, silver or gold. Some girls (and Ryan) had taken to adorning their hair with tinsel.

The only thing they would talk or sing about was their anxiety for the musical. People would burst into song because of nerves or eagerness. Their dance moves were suffering; their movements were becoming jerky and unsteady.

The Cullens were sickened and amused at the same time.

The day of the musical, it seemed that every person (save the Cullens) had stopped functioning. They didn't dance, sing or talk. It was like a ghost school. It was a little frightening.

Rosalie had demanded that the entire family go to the musical as she had worked very hard and would not let it go to waste.

On the drive home from school, (T-minus 6 hours to go) Rosalie was flipping through a magazine in the backseat while Emmett and Jasper were arguing over who was going to win the wrestling match they planned for later. Alice, who was sitting in the front seat, refused to give them any hint as to who would win and Edward, who was driving, wasn't allowed for pain of a broken piano, courtesy of Alice.

"Now, what fun would it be if I told you who won? There would be no point to wrestling then," she was saying, turned around in her seat to face Emmett and Jasper. Suddenly, she went rigid. Emmett and Jasper stopped arguing to stop and watch.

Alice came back down to earth and turned to Rosalie with a shocked and awed look on her face. Rosalie gave her a small smirk and went back to her magazine. Alice turned around without saying a word, wearing the same expression. Though Edward knew what was going on, he didn't let on, as he had known what was coming for months.

Emmett and Jasper went back to their argument. Jasper would find out what Alice had seen later and Emmett wasn't really concerned.

When they arrived home, Emmett and Jasper went right at it. It didn't take long for Jasper to manipulate Emmett into feeling unsure of himself and then pin him down. Emmett was in an awful mood for the rest of the evening.

Now that Emmett and Jasper had wrestled, the only game to play was the waiting game.

Rosalie had to leave 2 hours early to help out with getting the stage ready and to fit in an extra run through of the musical. The rest of her family, particularly Edward, Alice and Jasper (who had been let on about what was happening), waited on pins and needles for 7:30 to roll around. When it arrived, Carlisle, Esme and Emmett drove the Mercedes to the school while Edward, Alice and Jasper took the Volvo.

They drove to the school in silence. When Edward pulled into a parking spot, he sat for a minute.

"Rosalie is my hero," he said. Alice beamed in excitement and jumped out of the car.

Alice made them all sit dangerously close to the front. Emmett complained loudly enough for people to turn and look when she suggested the front row, so she chose seats in the third row to placate him.

The auditorium was elaborately decorated. The walls were draped with blood red fabric on which tinsel and flimsy paper snowflakes were hung. The curtains of the stage were covered in what appeared to be spray on snow. The chairs in the auditorium had green and red twinkle lights strung across their backs. There were even ushers dressed as elves directing people to their seats with giant green and red glow sticks.

It was pretty ridiculous.

After about fifteen minutes, the lights dimmed and the drama teacher walked onto the stage.

"Welcome to the East High Winter Musical!" she cried, "Please turn off all cell phones and save any foil wrapped snacks for later." She then exited the stage and went to sit in the little chair in front of the stage. She waved her hand to cue the music.

The musical was, well, a musical. Obnoxious costumes, boisterous songs and interpretive dance.

The Cullens endured in silence as they watched their poor Rosalie jump around in red and green garments and sing songs that would come back to haunt her. Edward made a mental note never to forget the words to "I am the Queen of Snow".

It seemed like the time would never come for Sharpay's moment to shine. She twittered around nervously backstage in her giant snowflake costume. It didn't matter that she was Snowflake # 2. She would steal the show, even from Rosalie Hale.

"Snowflakes, to your positions!" the stage director, her brother Ryan, cried. Sharpay was standing in her position, ready to sing her lungs out. She passes Rosalie on her way onto the stage. Rosalie smiled gleefully at her.

"Don't be blue Sharpay, you'll be great!" she whispered in encouragement. Sharpay was confused at her words. Why would Rosalie be speaking pleasantly to her? Surely, she was being sarcastic. She looked back at Rosalie. She was still smiling at her, with what appeared to be sincerity.

Sharpay smiled smugly. She supposed that Rosalie had finally given up trying to beat her. Unconsciously, she touched her nose and winced at the tenderness of it. She better have given up. It had been a real bother for Sharpay, waiting until her nose healed to get it fixed. It was the biggest disappointment, having to sing in the musical looking imperfect.

Backstage, Rosalie was getting changed into her street clothes. She had just finished her finale and the smaller, less important characters got their own finale to make them feel better about their inferiority.

Once changed, she stood by the curtain to get a good look at the mischief she had put into motion. She glanced up at the ceiling, to the high hanging walkway which was directly above the stage. Standing on this walkway, was a boy with a rope in his hands and a ridiculously large amount of money in his pocket. Attached to the rope, hanging above the dancing snowflakes, trees and woodland creatures, was a very large bucket of a strange mixture of blue dye and a small amount of industrial glue.

The boy held tightly to the rope. He had been anonymously offered a huge amount of money to pull the rope. It didn't matter if he was caught. He'd still have to money, suspension or no suspension. He also got to give Sharpay Evans what she deserves. Popular and pretty as she was…she was a real butt head.

He listened for the signal. Soon he heard it, a skip in the music. He waited for it to get back on track. When it did, he waited 3 Mississippi's…

And he let go of the rope, dumping the dye and glue right onto Sharpay, who, in her attempt to steal the show, had just ripped off her snowflake costume to reveal a tiny, white dress. The blue dye covered her hair, dress and various bits of skin that hadn't been umbrella-ed by her large head.

Sharpay was standing there in shock, covered in blue. Her dress, her night, her hair were ruined.

"AHHHHHH-RGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she shrieked. She went to run off the stage, but slipped and went head first into the large puddle of blue around her. She got up and meant to stomp dramatically off, but slipped again and landed on her back. In this position she stayed, until people rushed to her aid.

The audience, who had been stunned into silence, erupted into the mad laugher you only see in the movies.

The Cullens were clutching their sides with violent laughter. Even Carlisle and Esme let out a few chuckles. Emmett was on his knees, causing a scene with his loud, booming laughs.

"MY MUSICAL IS RUINED! WHEN I FIND OUT WHO DID THIS IT WILL NOT BE LOVELY!" the drama teacher screamed, "YOU MAY ALL LEAVE! THERE IS NOTHING TO SEE!"

The audience starting filing out, still laughing a little. Outside the auditorium, Rosalie met up with her family, who enveloped her in a large group hug.

"We're very proud of you dear." Esme commended.

"About the play, not the Carrie reference." Carlisle added. Rosalie beamed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said innocently.

"Good job Rose." Emmett said, pulling her into a bone crushing hug, "That was one of the best moments of my life. Who knew I was rubbing off on you?" Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Thanks everybody." She said. Edward and Alice exchanged a look and once outside, burst into song.

"I am the queen of snow, snow, snow," they sang, "Bow down to me and watch me blow, blow, blow."

The Christmas holidays passed without incident and much too soon, it was time to return to school, or in Bella's case, start it.

As the Cullens were piling into the Volvo for school, Alice had a vision.

"There's a new girl at school," she said, "She doesn't like to sing." Her siblings shrugged it off. At least they could be sure there were sane humans somewhere in the world. "She isn't orange either," she added.


	10. 9: The New Girl

**A/N I am an essentially lazy creature, so alot of the story will probably be from Bella's point of view from now on. It's much easier to write.  
Also, there will probably not be another chapter for several weeks (around 3 and a half) as my uncle, whom I have not seen in 3 years is FINALLY visiting. He moved to B.C ages ago, but he's living a yoga teacher's salary so he can't visit much.  
Also, I saw the Twilight teaser trailer. And I am sooooooooo psyched.  
Also, also, I am going to buy The Host tonight. Or order it online. I am tremendously excited to read it. Does anyone else have it yet? If you do, p/m me with your thoughts. I'm going to try and save it. Might not be that hard. I've been overloaded on school lately. I have several ISU's (indipendant study projects) due very soon. I have finished with one, which is a relief, but I still have 1 to work on (due in TWO weeks, I haven't started:) and my other one hasn't been assigned.  
Wow I'm rambling. Sorry about that.  
Enjoy chapter 9.  
And PLEASE review. I hate to beg for them , but they're so awesome to read.  
They make me want to write more. (Hint, Hint)  
:)**

* * *

_Previously:_

"_There's a new girl at school," she said, "She doesn't like to sing." Her siblings shrugged it off. At least they could be sure there were sane humans somewhere in the world. "She isn't orange either," she added._

BPOV

I was very, very late.

This was the last thing I needed. It was my first day at school and now I was going to be late. Not only was I going to be centered out for being the new girl, but I was also going to be gawked at walking in 10 minutes late to my first class and probably every class after that as I had no prior knowledge of the school.

I clumsily dressed in jeans and a plain blue t-shirt. I didn't have time to pick out anything spectacular to wear, not that I cared that much. I grabbed a granola bar and a glass of orange juice for breakfast before running out the door.

Phil's car was gone, but my mother's was still in the driveway. She had probably gotten a ride with Phil and left her car for me. I was touched that I was remembered. I made a quick dash into the house for the car keys and then drove to school doing 10 over the speed limit.

I maintained a normal speed when I was out of the car. I would have made an unnecessary spectacle of myself had I ran. I went to the office to pick up my schedule.

"Hello," I said shyly to the secretary. She looked up at me with a large smile and warm eyes.

"Hello my dear!" she sang, "How can I help you?"

"I'm new, Isabella Swan," I explained, "I was told to come here to pick up my schedule." The secretary nodded and spun around in her chair to the opposite end of her long desk. She reached into a basket and pulled out several sheets of paper.

"Here dear. This is your schedule," she said, pointing to one of the papers, "These are some forms you need to fill out. You can do that throughout the day and bring them back when school's over. Oh and this is a map of the school. If you get lost just go right ahead and knock on a classroom door. Someone will point you in the right direction. Our Wildcats are all very friendly people." I nodded, wondering who the wildcats were. I hoped they weren't the guard lions or something. "Have a wonderful first day sweetie!" She smiled widely and gave a little parting wave.

I put the forms into my bag and attempted to find my first class, which was English, Room 867. I couldn't find it on the map. I started to panic. I couldn't miss my first class. That would be incredibly embarrassing to explain to the teacher tomorrow. My breathing quickened and my face began to flush. It seemed like I had been through the entire school. I just couldn't find my English classroom. I was very glad I hadn't seen anyone in the halls. I was very flustered, impairing my hand eye co-ordination.

I decided to hide in the bathroom for a minute to compose myself. I ran cold water over my sweaty palms. It felt nice and calmed me a little. I was drying my hands with a paper towel when a tiny, black haired girl entered the bathroom. I was a little shocked. She was one of the most beautiful people I've ever seen. She was pale as death and had strange golden eyes. She was skipping. She stopped when she saw me. Her face broke into a large smile.

"Hi! You're new, aren't you? I've never seen you before," she said in a musical, soprano voice.

"Um, yeah. I'm Isabella Swan. But call me Bella." I said. She held out a hand. I took it.

"I'm Alice Cullen," she said brightly, shaking my hand. She looked around and in a hushed voice said, "Have they sung to you yet?" I was confused. Who were they and why on earth would they be singing to me?

"Um, no, I haven't been serenaded today. By whom would you be expecting me to be?" I asked. Alice giggled.

"You'll see," she said, "What class do you have right now?"

"I'm supposed to have English. But I can't find it," I admitted with a blush. Alice was amused.

"I'll help you find it," she said, taking my hand and leading me out of the bathroom. I was surprised at her forwardness. But she was friendly and I wasn't complaining.

Alice was a very fast walker and despite her size, I had to work to keep up with her. It wasn't long before I was standing in front of room 867, which was inconveniently tucked into a little corner I hadn't even noticed.

"Thank you so much Alice." I said. Alice smiled.

"You're so welcome Bella," she said, "Would you like to eat lunch with me and my siblings? We were new this year so I know how weird it is adjusting to a new school. Especially this one." I was surprised at her invitation. I thought for sure I had come off as a directionally challenged idiot. Apparently Alice liked me enough. I wondered what she meant by "Especially this one." I could ponder that later.

"Sure, that'd be great." I said. I waved to her and then walked into my classroom, 25 minutes late.

I walked out of English an hour later in shock. When I had walked in late, the teacher had made me introduce myself in front of the class. I had blushed tomato red and on my way to my seat, tripped over a basketball. I didn't even have time to wonder why on earth there was a basketball in the middle of the aisle when the class started whispering. Then they got louder and I realized they were whisper-singing.

About me.

It was a song about the new girl. The people in my English class were singing a song. And then they got up and started dancing! I was in utter shock. When they finished they just went on like nothing had happened, like spontaneously singing and dancing was an everyday occurrence.

Before lunch, the singing and dancing happened several more times. Sometimes there would be a "new girl" song, but other times I would walk by songs already in progress. It was ridiculous.

I was tremendously happy when the lunch bell rang. I jumped out of my seat and walked as fast as I could to the door. As luck would have it, I tripped over someone's discarded shoe. It looked pretty expensive; maybe it was Italian. I blushed furiously when a couple of people giggled at my clumsiness. A particularly high pitched, bell like laugh caught me attention. I turned and saw Alice waiting for me by the door.

"Have a nice trip Bella?" she giggled. I blushed again and resisted the urge to stick my tongue out at her. "Come on, we're meeting my family for lunch!" She lightly grabbed my elbow and started to steer me towards the cafeteria.

I was relieved that I wouldn't have to sit alone on my first day. I had been expecting Alice to completely forget about me and I would be left on my own. I was very surprised that she had met me outside my class. I was confused as to why she wanted to socialize with me. There wasn't anything really interesting about me. I was pretty average.

I was a little worried about meeting her family. Would they be nice? Would they ignore me? Would they judge me? Would they not like me? Or even worse, would they sing?


	11. 10: Meet the Cullens

**Again, sorry for the delay. I warned you it would be a while.  
I read The Host and it was amazing!  
If you haven't read it, read it.  
Also, in regards to this chapter, I've left out the whole thing about Bella's blood being so tempting to Edward. I know it's important, but I don't want to shake the focus of the story. It just makes things smoother and less complicated.  
I thought this could have been written better, but I rushed. I just wanted to get it out.  
Anways, this chapter is dedicated to Danielle and all my other faithful readers.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, HSM or anything related to them.

* * *

_Previously:_

_I was a little worried about meeting her family. Would they be nice? Would they ignore me? Would they judge me? Would they not like me? Or even worse, would they sing?_

Alice and I managed to make our way to the cafeteria without being serenaded. We round our way through the crowded lunch tables and the tanned people sitting at them. Alice led me to the farthest corner of the cafeteria where her siblings were sitting. On the way to the cafeteria she had told me all about them.

Alice and two of her brothers, Emmett and Edward I think she said. were adopted by Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme when they were in their earlier teens. Her other two siblings, Jasper and Rosalie were twins and were adopted by the Cullens after Esme's sister and brother in law, Rosalie and Jasper's biological parents, passed away. I thought it was incredibly generous for the Cullens to adopt so many children when they were so young themselves.

Alice started getting impatient at my slow pace so she took my wrist and gently pulled me along. I stared at my feet, embarrassed that I was getting herded along like a sheep. Behind me, I heard the starting of a song. I tried to block it out, busying my mind with other things. I thought of my mom and wondered how her day was going. I wondered what kind of stories she'd have when she got home. She always had cute little stories about her kindergarteners. I loved listening to them. I thought briefly of my father, far away in Fork. I almost laughed out loud at the difference in climate. It was beautiful and sunny here. It was raining in Forks. I didn't need to be a meteorologist to figure that out.

I was so preoccupied with my thoughts, that I hadn't noticed we'd stopped. Alice cleared her throat loudly.

"Bella?" she asked. I snapped to attention. Her siblings were all staring at me, each wearing their own individual expression of amusement. I flushed red and looked away. It was a good thing too, my jaw almost dropped when I saw her siblings. They were all extraordinarily beautiful. The kind of attractive you saw in movies or magazines.

"Bella, these are my brothers and sister. Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and Jasper." Alice said, pointing them out individually. Emmett was enormous, completely muscled with dark, wavy hair. Rosalie was tall, even sitting down, with long blonde hair and was glaring at me. Edward had untidy, bronze hair and was the most attractive boy I had ever seen. Jasper was less muscled than Emmett, but more so than Edward and had honey blonde hair. They all had the same golden eyes and pale skin that Alice had. I was very intimidated.

"Hi." I said shyly. Alice sat down next to Jasper and gestured to the spot next to her. I sat. I was directly across from Edward, who was sitting next to Emmett. He stared at me with evident curiosity. I could have imagined it, but he also seemed to be a little frustrated. I looked down at my food and picked at my sandwich. Alice was telling everyone about me, regurgitating every little detail I had told her about myself, which wasn't much. I looked up. Edward was still staring. I couldn't help but stare back this time. I was stuck on his probing eyes. They weren't unkind, on the contrary, I felt warmer looking in them. That was probably just the blush forming in my cheeks.

"Bella," Alice said, noticing the staring match going on between Edward and myself, "What does your dad do?" She said this while looking at Edward, who had stopped looking at me and was staring off into space.

"Um, he's the chief of police in Forks. It's a small town in Washington," I said, "My parents got divorced when I was a baby." I explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Alice said. I smiled.

"It's not big deal, I'm glad my mom got me out of Forks. It's … wet." I said. I heard a cough and turned to see Edward staring off into space with a tiny smile on his face. I wondered what I had said that was funny. I was too scared too ask.

The rest of lunch passed without incident, Alice asked me questions and I gave the shortest answers possible. Emmett and Jasper occasionally asked me a question or made a comment. Rosalie stayed silent, appraising me with cold eyes. Edward didn't look at me again, opting to stare into space rather than participate in the conversation.

All in all, lunch was a pleasant affair. I really enjoyed the Cullen's company and hope they didn't find me too boring.

"So Bella, what class do you have next?" Alice asked. I drew a blank.

"Um…Let me check." I said, reaching for my bag. I searched through it until I came across my schedule.

"I have…Gym." I said, frowning, "Fantastic." I sighed and leaned back in my chair. I started to think about ways I could skip it.

"Really? That's great!" Alice said.

"Great isn't really a word I'd use to describe gym class." I said. Alice laughed.

"No, let me finish. It's great because Edward and I have that class next. It's also great because I haven't had a partner this whole semester. I've been paired with the teacher most of the classes. It's been unpleasant." She said, "Unless you don't want to be my partner, which is completely fine."

"Of course I will, why wouldn't I be?" I said. She smiled. Emmett snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Like you di-OW" he said, reaching underneath the table to rub his shin. Rosalie was glaring at him. "Sorry." He mumbled. I wasn't sure what just happened but chose to ignore it.

"Well, let's not be late. Bella, Edward," Alice said, getting out of her seat and gesturing to the doors with her thumb. I nodded and started to follow, biting my nails in anxiety. Gym was never a pleasant affair for me. I didn't want to make a fool of myself in front of my classmates, particularly Alice and Edward. I had a feeling Alice, at this point, already liked me and wouldn't judge me.

Edward on the other hand, I couldn't be sure of. I glanced up at him and was relieved he was continuing the new occupation of not looking at me. I looked away quickly when I realized I was gaping. I shook my head. He was too perfect.

As we were walking to gym, I realized I had no gym uniform. That would be a problem. I hoped that meant the teacher wouldn't make me participate until I had some. I also hoped they didn't have one waiting for me. I wondered what it looked like. I knew that the school colours were red, white and gold. I hoped there wasn't too much red on it; I don't think I would ever live down the fact my face matched the gym uniform.

"BELLA!" a soprano shriek broke my melancholy thoughts. I looked up and Alice was standing in front of my with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face. Edward was standing off to the left, trying to hold back a smile. "Thank you for joining us." Alice said. I blushed. "As I was saying, I have an extra gym uniform if you need it." I raised an eyebrow. There was no way I was going to fit into her gym clothes. "Okay well, you can borrow my shorts and Edward's shirt." She said, picking up on what I was thinking. "Great. Now come on, mustn't be late dears." She continued down the hall to her locker.

Alice's locker wasn't far off from the gym and Edwards was only a few down from hers. I waited patiently beside Alice while she fished for her extra shorts. She pulled out a pretty pink duffel bag. I wondered how she could fit something so large in her tiny locker. She rummaged through it and pulled out a tiny pair of red shorts. I sighed inwardly.

"They're a little short, but good until you get your own." She said, smiling ruefully. Edward came up behind her and handed me a large white shirt with _EAST HIGH_ written in bold, red letters.

"Sorry. It's going to be big. It's a size toe large on me." He said, with a sincerely apologetic look on his face. I couldn't help but believe him. Not that I had a reason not to.

We started down the hall towards the gym. I was a little ahead of Alice and Edward, who were walking rather slowly. I looked behind me and saw that Alice was looking at Edward confusedly while Edward was staring in a completely different direction. Nobody was talking. It was a little awkward. When we reached the change rooms, Edward parted without a word and Alice led me into the change room in the same manner. I wondered why the sudden silence. I was about to ask what was wrong, when Alice snapped her head up and smiled.

"Ready?" she asked. I sighed and finished tying my shoe and nodded. I stood up and she linked her arm through mine and led me into the fiery pits of hell.

* * *

**Review!  
I might not be able to update again for a while because my uncle is still here, and I've got an extremely busy week ahead of me.  
Lots of reviews might get a new chapter out faster.  
Hint, hint.**


	12. Important AN Sorry

**Author's Note:**

So Sorry  
CvW will be on a hiatus for a while.  
I can't think of anything good.  
Well, I have the ideas in my head, but I can't find the time to get them down.  
I'll probably have a chapter out in 2 weeks, after my exams are finished.  
Sorry :-(  
Also: Changing my Pen name to Jade Ellizabeth  
Just so you know.  
Sorry again.  
3


	13. Ugh, I hate goodbyes

Well it's been...a really, really long time since I last updated.  
Several months, if I'm counting right.

I feel so lucky when I look in my inbox and I find a review or that someone's marked CvW as a favourite story.  
It always gives me a little burst of happiness.  
Because you guys are the best. If it weren't for your fantastic reviews, CvW would never have been as good as it was.  
And for that, I am ever grateful.

Which makes this even harder for me to say.

I am moving on from fanfiction.

I never read them anymore because frankly, they're all redundant (well, most of them.  
I'm not going to go into a big rant about how all fanfictions are the same and how they suck because that would be redundant and I would be somewhat of a hypocrite.

So I am quitting.  
No more CvW.

Honestly, I am shying away from the whole Twilight kingdom all together.  
I still love the books, but I don't like the whole obsessive part.  
Not that I haven't obsessed. I'd be lying if I said I didn't have my "OH EM GEE" phase.

But now that I've finished Breaking Dawn (I'm still debating whether I like it or not) I don't feel the pull anymore.  
The books now seem like just books, which is what they are.

Anyhoo,  
so I'm done.

I've got an account on fictionpress which I update occasionally.  
Feel free to PM me to exchange pen names , facebooks or emails.

Well, that's it.  
I am so grateful for all you who read, reviewed and favourited.  
Thank you )  
Big hugs ! 


	14. 11: I'm so sorry, please forgive me !

**A/N : I felt horrible that I quit without ending the story. It was really lame of me. So here is the end! It's different and similar to how I originally wanted to end it, but I don't think it's too bad. I hope you feel the same. **

**Thank you for sticking with me through this story and all the delays and hiatuses. I'm really sorry about quitting before and quitting now. Here's the end.**

**Disclaimer: Blah Blah, I don't own Twilight or HSM.**

Gym wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. At least I made it out in one piece. Alice and I changed in the opposite manner we had before. She jabbered away at me and I half-listened. I didn't feel bad, her heart didn't seem to be in it. I had the feeling she was trying to distract me. I was grateful too; I needed a distraction. My mind was filled with her brother. I couldn't help but picture Edward's face in my head over and over. I had glanced over at him a couple times in the gymnasium and had been blown away by his grace. It was hypnotizing to watch, which made me more clumsy than usual.

"Bella?" Alice calling my name disturbed my thoughts. I looked over at her and she was giggling. "Thought I lost you there."

"Sorry," I murmured. I bent down to finish tying my shoes.

"As I was saying, I'd like to give you a ride home," Alice said.

"Okay, but what about my car?" I asked. I was glad that Alice liked me enough to offer to drive me home. It was nice to have a friend already.

"Leave it here. I'll pick you up tomorrow morning," she said smiling. I grinned back. She was ridiculously nice for someone I just met. She held out her hand to me. "Let's go." I grabbed her hand and she pulled me up. I was a little surprised at he strength. I looked at her confusedly and she just laughed. It sounded like the delicate ringing of bells. Alice led me out of the change room. Edward was leaning against the wall waiting for us. He looked up as we approached. First he looked at Alice, who smiled, causing him to frown, then at me. The way he gazed into my eyes was strange. It was like he was trying to see into my soul. I blushed and looked at the floor.

"It's about time you two came out," he said, leading us back to the lockers, "I was beginning to think you died." Alice snorted. We stopped when we got to their lockers. I waited while they got their things. I could hear singing a few halls away. Alice and Edward seemed to as well; they finished packing their bags in a hurry. We hurried to my locker and I hastily shoved things in my bag without paying much attention.

"Ready?" Alice asked. I nodded and she led the way out. We were almost out the front doors when Alice smacked her hand to her forehead.

"I forgot my sketch book. I'll be right back, wait here," she said, running off. I stared after her, a little scared at the idea of being alone with Edward. I snuck a sideways glance at him. He was doing the same. He smiled a little and I smiled a lot in response. It was embarrassing. I looked away with difficulty. My natural response was to keep looking at him.

"Bella?" It made my heart soar to hear him say my name. I turned to look at him. He was looking at me hesitantly, like he thought he would scare me away with a sudden movement. "Will you come with me? There's something I want to show you," he said, gesturing with his hand. I nodded stupidly. A voice in the back of my mind was telling me to be suspicious, to not go with this beautiful creature. I ignored it. I followed Edward as he led me through the school. I felt as if I was in a trance. He glanced back at me a couple times with a sorrowful look on his face. His sadness hurt me. He led me into a dark, empty classroom. He stopped with his back to me. I shifted nervously.

"Edward wha-" I started, but he swung around and I was stunned into silence by the look on his face. His eyes were flat black and his face was contorted into a strange, menacing and hungry mask. I was terrified. He walked slowly to me. He stood very close. I started to tremble. I knew something bad was going to happen.

"Please, no," I begged. For a moment the angry monster Edward had transformed into faltered and he looked sorrowful again. He seemed to collect himself though, and he leaned towards me as if to kiss me. A hiss escaped him and he bit my neck.

"AGGGGGGGHHHHH!" I hollered, falling off the couch. I rubbed my sleepy eyes. I looked around and breathed a sigh of relief when I realized I was safe at home in Forks. _What a weird dream…_ I thought. Then I remembered what I had been watching before I fell asleep. I looked up at the TV and saw the DVD menu for High School Musical. What an awful movie. I was going to kill Alice for suggesting it. I should have turned it off as soon as I saw it was a musical. I thought about the dream and shuddered. How scary Edward had been…I shook my head. I was glad he was out on a hunting trip. I'd have had to tell him all about the dream and when I got to the part about him killing me, he would have started to groan about how close I was to that fate and how I deserved a human life.

Despite that, I wished he were here. I thought about calling Alice and asking her to come over. She'd be good company and I'd be able to chew her out. I got up and went to the phone. It rang before I got there. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I said.

"I am not coming over just for you to yell at me. I liked the movie. I'm sorry that you didn't but that's not my fault, now is it?" Alice ranted. I smiled. It was good to be home.


End file.
